Agents of Homeworld
by Lionel768
Summary: We all know of the bravery of the Cyrstal Gems, and their fight for Earth's freedom. But what about the Gems who gave their all for Homeworld? How much did they sacrifice? What did their loyalty cost them? This is the story of Pink Pearl, Fluorite, Peacock Ore and Red Beryl's fight for the empire they love, and the Gems in it. (First fanfiction, advice greatly appreciated).
1. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER 1-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, so any advice would be greatly appreciated! This is a fanfiction of Steven Universe; the greatest cartoon ever. The characters in this aren't the Crystal Gems. They're Homeworld Gems who don't care for Earth, only for their fellow Homeworld Gems. The Crystal Gems will be making be appearances, though._

 _The story involves Pink Pearl: servant and confidante to Pink Diamond (not our Bird Mom!), Fluorite: a peacekeeper for White Diamond, Peacock Ore: an entertainer of Blue Diamond's Court and Red Beryl: a well-respected designer in Yellow Diamond's Court._

 _Now, without further ado, I present the first chapter of 'Agents of Homeworld'._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Serve Pink Diamond._ Pearl could feel those worlds being embedded into her mind, and it gave her a sense of purpose. She tried to picture her Master , imagining a tall Gem with an aura of authority like her fellow Diamonds. The image both awed and frightened the young Gem. Information of Homeworld and the Gem Castes flooded Pearl's head, until she had absorbed everything she was required to know. At least, for a Diamond's Pearl.

Pearl walked out of her hole in the vast Kindergarten and finally noticed her Gem's projection in the light outside. She was petite, with pale, pink skin and pink hair styled in a curled bob. She wore a pink maillot which left her arms and legs bare. A silky, translucent bow was tied around her waist. Ribbons of the same material travelled down her back from the bow, forming a cape of sorts. Dainty slippers covered her feet. Pearl noticed other Gems leaving their holes, their garb similar to Pearl's in style and colour. She noticed Rubies in formation, Amethysts brandishing their weapons and even some Peridots surveying the Kindergarten and the Gems it produced. Their attention, however, was mainly directed towards Homeworld's newest Caste of Gems; the Rose Quartzes.

They were tall, with skin ranging from light creams to deep tans. Their hair was pink and ample, and they wore flowing white dresses. They all stood at attention while the Peridots scoured for flaws in the projections their Gems displayed. One Rose Quartz, though, strayed from the crowd. She was gazing around at her surroundings, smiling at anything and anyone that caught her eye. Her eyes found Pearl and she waved.

Unsure on what to do, Pearl gave a brisk nod and proceeded through the Kindergarten. The rocky walls towered over her as she walked up to a nearby Peridot. Peridots were superior to Pearls in Gem society, but not enough to need Homeworld's Diamond-shaped salute.

"Greetings. I am Pink Diamond's Pearl. Do you know where she is?" Pearl asked. Pearl was dissapointed that her first words were for this Peridot and not her Master."Pink Diamond is in her private shuttle, _Pearl_. Use the platform over there, it'll get you out of the Kindergarten and onto the planet's surface. Do hurry up," the Peridot briskly said, turning on her heel. The personalities of Gems depended on which Diamond they served. Pearl wasn't sure she wanted to meet Yellow Diamond after that encounter.

Pearl walked over to the pink, levitating platform and slowly got on it. The platform began to rise up through the air until Pearl had reached the planet's surface. Pearl abandoned the cool, metallic platform for the rocky ground of the planet. Three large spaceships stood nearby, one blue, one yellow and one pink. Two Amethysts stood at the entrance of each shuttle. Pearl ventured toward Pink Diamond's ship, gave her status to the two Amethysts and entered the vessel.

The foyer of the ship was very decorative, with ornate murals adorning the walls and the emblem of The Great Diamond Authority in the center of the floor. Two Pearls stood in front of a pair of large doors at the end of room. The Pearl on the right appeared to be the Pearl of Yellow Diamond while the Pearl on the left seemed to belong to Blue Diamond. Muffled laughter escaped from the doors as Pearl walked over to the Gems.

"So, you must be Pink Pearl," Yellow Pearl said. "Yes. Do you know where my Master is?" Pearl asked. "Pink Diamond is with Blue and Yellow Diamond in her chambers. Whilte Diamond is also present by holograph," Yellow Pearl stated briskly. Blue Pearl merely murmured. Yellow Diamond glanced over at Blue Pearl, rolled her eyes and looked back at Pearl saying,"Get used to the mumbles quickly." Pearl gently smiled.

Pearl realised there were only three Pearls present and asked where White Pearl was. "White Diamond rarely leaves Homeworld, which is why she couldn't meet your Master in person. As she can't move about as freely as the other Diamonds, she often sends her Pearl to inspect space stations and colonies and report back. I often fear White Pearl's _liberties_ will go to her head," Yellow Pearl said, lips pursed.

Pearl softly laughed to herself. "You know, I could picture my Diamond the moment I was fully formed. I don't suppose you two had a similar experience?" Yellow and Blue Pearl glanced at each other before Blue Pearly quitely asked," What did you see?" "I saw my Diamond, tall and authoritative. Why do you both look distressed?" Pearl enquired.

"The Diamonds are perfect. Non-Diamond Gems couldn't even dream of matching their skill, their beauty, their _magnificence_. However," Yellow Pearl dropped her voice to a barely audible whisper," you might find Pink Diamond to be+ different from the others..."

Before she could continue, large footsteps could be heard approaching the doors. The Pearls quickly moved to one side of the foyer as two of Homeworld's Matriarchs entered the room. Yellow and Blue Diamond summoned their servants and left the shuttle without acknowledging Pearl at all.

Pearl realised that there was only one Diamond left. _Her Diamond_. She slowly walked into the room, taking in the grandeur in one, long look. The walls shone with a pink lustre and pillars in the shape of vines formed a circle around a throne on a glowing dias. The throne was very regal, but Pearl thought it was too small for a Diamond. That was when Pearl saw her.

Pink Diamond was not nearly as tall as her fellow Diamonds, but she still towered over Pearl. Her angelic, oval-shaped face was framed by her lavender hair. She wore a tight-fitting jumpsuit the same colour as her skin, with magenta gloves and boots. Her eyes twinkled, and every part of her seemed to be shimmering. Pearl thought she was the most beautiful Gem she had ever seen. Pink Diamond was smiling at her, bringing a blush to Pearl's cheeks.

"You must be my Pearl. I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here; I know this place seems really confusing," Pink Diamond said, her voice kind and warm. She slowly moved towards Pearl, eventually crouching down so that she was only a couple feet taller then her. Pearl found her face to be even more beautiful up close. "No, my Diamond," Pearl smiled, giving Homeworld's Diamond-shaped salute," I received directions from a Peridot." Pink Diamond chuckled and laid out her hand towards Pearl. Pearl tentatively stepped onto her Master's hand, about to reach for her up-standing thumb for support but drew back. Pink Diamond smiled. "Go ahead, Pearl. I would like to be a source of support for you."

The comment made Pearl pause. She didn't expect ever hearing a Gem say that to her, especially _her Diamond_. She didn't have long to ponder on the thought as Pink Diamond was walking towards her throne. She sat down on it, but not before perching Pearl on one of it's arms. A panel in the floor slid open and a console sprouted out. One moment later, a holographic screen was projected from the console. "Show space station no. 41 in the Eastern Rim System," Pink Diamond commanded. The screen flew through several images of interstellar bases until settling on one. The space station was, like all other Homeworld space stations, wore functional then decorative. The station was surrounded by tons of ships, some fully constucted and some still in their early stages. All bore the insignia of Pink Diamond.

"Now, we'll have ships for all the Gems below. _My Gems_ , I suppose. The ships aren't built for military use. My fleet is mainly comprised of exploration ships and scouting vessels. Still, it's a force to be reckoned with," Pink Diamond gushed, her eyes filled with awe as she stared at the screen. She then tutned to Pearl, still smiling. "What do you think of it, Pearl?" "I don't think my opinion matters matters nearly as much as yours, my Diamond," Pearl responded nervously. This seemed to sadden Pink Diamond who replied," I'd like you to be more then a servant, Pearl. I'd like you to be a confidante, _a friend_. I am going to need your counsel for the months to come, and I hope you'll come to see me as a friend during that time."

Once more, Pearl was at a loss for words. Pink Diamond, in the space of two minutes, had torn down every expectation Homeworld had on the realtionship between a Pearl and the Gem they served. Pearls were supposed to lift the burdens off their Masters shoulders, to be sources of comfort and enjoyment and to not seek anything in return. She could never have imagined a realtionship between her and her Diamond where they both gave and received the same actions and feelings. Of course, she knew she would have loved her position regardless of how Pink Diamond felt towards her, but the thought that she was to be considered an advisor, _a friend_ , exhilarated her.

"I would be honoured, my Diamond," Pearl chirped. "You know, I would prefer it if you called me Pink. Seeing as how I am calling you Pearl," Pink Diamond requested. Now, Pearl felt like she had to object; formality was a virtue, after all. But she could never go against her Master's wishes! Her internal struggle must've shown on her face as Pink Diamond laughed and said,"If you would feel more comfortable with my proper title, then, by all means, use it."

Pearl felt that she would be feeling very comfotable in her new position as Pink Diamond's Pearl. She could pratically see Yellow Diamond's pursed lips if she were to find out about Pearl's _liberties_.

"If you don't mind me asking, my Diamond, but what is your main objective as Pink Diamond?" Pearl asked. Each Diamond oversees a fragment of Homeworld Society. From her palace on Homeworld, White Diamond oversees Homeworld's laws and has her followers keep the peace on Homeworld Colonies. Yellow Diamond is in charge of Homeworld's military and technology. Blue Diamond preserves and promotes Homeworld culture and decides which Gems outrank who in the Caste System.

"I will be taking control of Homeworld's exploration in Space and Gem development. I had a _'Diamond Orientation'_ from the others before you came. They're... a lot more friendly then I was expecting. I'm rather fond of them, actually. I suppose it's only natural that Gems in the same Caste like each other." Pearl thought that statement was very true. Everything a Gem does is for the betterment of her fellow Gems, but there are times when you can only rely on your fellow Caste members. This was the way of Homeworld; united yet divided.

"I've received reports from space station no. 41. The fleet will be completed within a week. Soon, I'll be establishing my first colony."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _So that was the first chapter of 'Agents of Homeworld'! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I would really appreciate your feedback. I got my ideas of Pink Diamond and the Roles of the Diamonds from theory videos on youtube; thet're really interesting._

 _Hope you guys will continue reading! Bye!_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Hi! So this is the second chapter of 'Agents of Homeworld'. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, which will be following Fluorite; a peace-keeping Gem that serves White Diamond. Hope you all like her! Enjoy!_

 _""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Fluorite's shuttle favoured practicality over grandeur, a preference she had no issue with. The white walls were bare, as were the floors of the small ship. The ship's console was the largest thing in the shuttle, and spanned the length of the vessel. A white, metallic chair was placed in the center of the ship, directly under White Diamond's insignia. Fluorite had been in possession of the shuttle since she was created, six hundred and seventy-three years ago, and she was very fond of it. With it, she had been able to traverse Homeworld and it's galatic empire. Usually, a Fluorite is assigned to a colony to protect it's Gems from the planet's dangers and rarely leaves. She, however, was sent to colonies when the assigned Fluorites weren't able to do that. She was the best Fluorite White Diamond had, and she worked hard to maintain that status.

She had always found her Diamond to be adroit at governing; she enforced the law with all her power, she maintained stability and order on her colonies, and everything she did was for the benefit of Homeworld, not herself. Fluorite was content to serve her, and took pride in White Diamond's pleased expressions when her tasks were completed successfully. White Diamond had assigned Fluorite to investigae a series of incidents on a Blue Diamond Colony in the Outer System. Several Gems were missing, including the Fluorite that was stationed on the colony. The colony had never experienced any incidents like this in the past, and all dangerous species on the planet were either killed or re-located. This was an unusual situation, to say the least.

"I suppose we'll be nearing the colony now," said one of the Rubies who were also assigned to the mission. Fluorite gave a nod, her eyes never leaving the ship's console. She could sense the three of them (Rubies usually worked in groups) in the corner of the ship, sometimes laughing but mostly fighting amongst themselves. Any other Gem superior to them wouldn't have tolerated such behaviour, but Fluorite couldn't stand the thought of being in their presence, let alone _speaking_ to them. Or maybe it was because of the way they spoke to one another, teasing and playful, fascinated Fluorite. She couldn't recall a time when she spoke to someone like this, when someone spoke like that to her. _'Have I really been around for this long, without making a friend?'_ she thought. Fluorite then shook her head and pushed the thought to the farthest reaches of her mind. She didn't need anyone but herself.

They reached on the planet soon after, landing at the base of a very ornate tower. It rose to a very high point, and narrowed the higher it went. All the Gems who were standing around the tower paused and looked at them (well, more at her then the Rubies) in awe. Fluorites were symbols of satbility and order in Homeworld, and had to look inspring. Fluorite was no exception. She was six foot, with emerald skin and dark purple hair that was kept in a long braid. Her eyes were almond shaped and the colour of a faded blue. Her Gem was located on her left shoulder blade. Fluorite wore flowing white robes that covered her bare feet, and rings with White Diamond's emblem on her index fingers. She was a sight to behold.

The group soon found themselves in the company of a Holly Blue, who seemed to be in charge of the colony. She paid no heed to the Rubies and went straight to Fluorite. "Greetings, Fluorite. We thank you for your attendance," Holly Blue said, giving a diamond-shaped salute. Fluorite returned the greeting and followed the Holly Blue to the large tower, the Rubies trailing closely behind. "Describe the situation to me," Fluorite said. Holly Blue took a deep breath and began: "Six days ago, one of our mining teams in the Western Sector went missing. I sent the Fluorite stationed here to investigate, but then she never returned either. It doesn't appear to be a natural disaster, otherwise our scanners would have picked it up. I don't know what to do, and with the Colonial Ball coming up, we can't afford any more mischances." Holly Blue let out one shudder before turning to Fluorite and saying, "I need you to fix this. We're out of options."

Fluorite promised to do everything she could during her investigation and bade the Holly Blue farewell. With the Rubies, she went to the hover-train and flew over the deep, azure oceans of the planet until they reached the mines of the Western Sector. The mines were dark and cavernous, with many over-turned vehicles and equipment. There were also many craters and dents in the walls of the underground caves, but Fluorite wasn't sure if that was because of mining or fighting. She suspected the latter. The Gems did a quick scan of the area that they were in and found no Gemstones there. The Gemstones were either taken or the fighting occured in the tunnels. "We're going to have to split up, ad search the tunnels. You three stick together, I'll handle this by myself," Fluorite stated. "Are you sure tha- _ow_!" shrieked one of the Rubies after the other two elbowed her. "Yes, Fluorite," they chorused before heading down one of the tunnels. Fluorite chuckled as she headed down the other.

The tunnel was dark and winding, and just as Fluorite was considering turning back, she stumbled upon one. A Gemstone, the pattern and colours mirroring her own. She had found the colony's Fluorite, and judging by the crater the Gemstone was in, it had gown down fighting. "So you've found it! Pretty thing, isin't it? I was wondering if you would find it," a cold yet whimsical voice rambled. Fluorite looked around the tunnel but couldn't find anyone. "So I assume you are responsible for this?" Fluorite asked, staring into the darkness. "That would be correct, my dear. Your comrade's vanquishment was quick, but that goes for all my opponents, so she shouldn't feel too bad about it. Every time she re-generates, I fight her again. Only to dull the pain of defeat, of course. I'm lovely like that," the voice responded with the same mocking tone. "You sure love to chat, don't you? Why don't we discuss why a lovely Gem like you would be doing something like this," Fluorite said, stooping down to pick the Gemstone up with her hands. It hovered over the palm of her hand before it was bubbled an sent to her ship.

"See, and don't get too freaked out, but I'm not a Gem," the voice declared, slowly saying each word like he knew the effect they would have on her. Fluorite stoped dead in her tracks. _'Not a Gem? That's impossible. Unless, I've just discovered a whole new sentient species,'_ Fluorite thought. She called out: "If you aren't a Gem, what are you?" The voice sighed and said, "It's complicated." And then a figure stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

The stranger's skin was a beautiful shade of reddish brown that gleamed in the light. His face was round, with a beak-like nose and an unnerving smile. A shard of copper stuck out from his neck. His large eyes were a light brown and carried a glint of mischief. He was short and slim, with an immaculate brown with red stripes running through, and a bright red bowler hat was placed on his head. He lazily spined a brown cane with his index finger. "Ta-da! What'd you think?" the _creature_ inquired, eyeing Fluorite with giddy yet cautious look.

The very presence of this being felt _wrong_ to Fluorite, and every fibre of her body was screaming **'foe'**. Instinctively, she reached for Gemstone and felt her weapon forming; an alabaster scythe with green, purple and blue swirls that glowed along the staff. The pommel was in the shape of the emblem of White Diamond, as a tribute to her Matriarch. The blade was curved and had sharp, jutting ridges that had struck down many in its existence. If her opponent was intimidated by her weapon, he didn't show it. "Before we brawl, maybe some introductions are in order? I'm Copper, and I'm a Metal. You?" Fluorite got into a fighting stance and said: "Fluorite, and I'm superior to you."

Copper struck hard and fast, delivering a hit from his cane that Fluorite expertly deflected. She swung her scythe while jumping back, giving herself more room, and did her best to evade Copper's quick jabs. The end of her scythe struck him hard in the face, stunning him for a moment before he carried on. Their duel brought them further and further down the corrider, until they reached an open cavern with mining machinery and equipment. Copper somersaulted away from Fluorite, and jumped up onto a high machine. He extended his cane towards her, and sharp bursts of red energy flew from the cane and towards her. She swatted them away with the blade of her scythe, all the while circling closer to Copper. When Fluorite felt she was closer enough, she unleashed a wave of electric blue energy all around her. The machines were heavily dented- some even obliterated- but Copper was no where to be seen.

Then there was a _whoosh,_ and suddenly she was pinned down by Copper, his cane pressed against her. He smiled that unnerving smile and said: "You Gems are all the same. You talk a big game, but the only thing you're good at is looking pretty and following oders. I mean, did you honestly think you'd win. You're nothing. Another relic of the Gem Empire, that's all you are. _We are the future! We are insurmountable!"_

"We have no idea what that means" yelled the Rubies as they barreled out of a corridor and began to fuse. Using this distraction, Fluorite headbutted Copper and shoved him into the direction of the towering Ruby Fusion, who swiftly slammed a large fist down onto him. Copper stumbled about dazed before Fluorite struck a fatal blow and Copper's holagram evaporated, leaving the shard of Metal in its wake. Fluorite was quick to bubble the Metal. As the Rubies unfused, Fluorite turned to them and thanked them for their assistance. They looked down at the ground embarrassed, but were thankful for the praise. They scoured the tunnels for anymore Gemstones, and the ones that were recovered were bubbled. They quickly boarded the hover-train and returned to a nervous Holly Blue. "You need to declare a State of Emergency. I can't state why, but the Colonial Ball must be cancelled," Fluorite stated. "Call off the ball? That's impossible, I'm afraid." "Then I must insist on staying here, along with an extra platoon of guards. I will also need to speak to White Diamond immediatly."

Holly Blue gave a Diamond-shaped salute, then left. Fluorite considered dismissing the Rubies, but she had gotten rather fond of them and permitted them to stay.

Of course, she wouldn't say that out loud.


End file.
